Krazy Potions Class
by CupcaketheBabybear
Summary: Class and Detention... I wonder what happens. Please R&R!
1. Class

**Krazy Potions Class**

**Note: My cousin and I are NOT JKR. Therefore we do not the characters except for Allie and Tyler. They are our O.C.s. I also changed a few things for the purpose of this story. LONG LIVE JKR! **

**Topic: **Draco and Hermione end up in love.

**Setting: **Potions Room. (class and Detention)

**Characters: **Mia- Hermione Riddle (A/N: See what I changed? She is now the dark Lords daughter!)

D- Draco Malfoy

P.S.- Professor Snape

Al- Allie

Ty- Tyler

**Rated:** T (just to be safe. Language and all that junk)

Part One:

**About 5 minutes left until class ends**

**P.S.: **Bring your vials up now. Class is almost over. If I do not receive a vial form each partnership, the consequence will be detention to make a new one and they will also have to write an essay about the uses of Draught of Living Death.

** Draco and Tyler are partners as well as Mia and Allie**

**Mia: **I'll take the vial up if you can start cleaning up our station.

**Al: **Sure, whatever. *whining* But Mia hurry up. I want to get a good seat in Ancient Runes.

Other side of the room

**T: **Draco. Be a pal and take the vial up.

**D: ****appraises the area** Okay fine but you are cleaning up our entire station.

**T: **Sounds fair enough. Now go! **shoves Draco off towards Snape's desk**

**Draco and Mia start walking up to the desk, but bump into each other causing the vials to drop and break.**

**D:** Watch where you're going there little Miss Mudblood!

**Mia:** **fuming because everything he just said was politically incorrect** Wow _**Ferret **_**says with extra venom and malice dripping form her voice** You had best check yourself before you get yourself into a situation that you just can't handle.

**D: ****confused**

**Snape notices the mess*

**P.S.: **Detention for the Misses Riddle and Sheer, and also for the Mister's Malfoy and Addams. Clean that mess up. Now!

**T: ****runs up and smacks Draco in the back of the head** YOU DOPE!

**D: ****points to Mia* It's her fault!

**Mia: **Is NOT! **takes out wand and points it at the mess** Scourgify!(A/N: I don't know if that is spelled correctly or not but it's close.) **mess cleans it's self up.**

**P.S.: **I don't care whose at fault here, you still have detention at 7 o'clock sharp. Good day! **leaves the room with his cloaks billowing out behind him as usual.**

**A/N: As I said we are not JKR so we don't own the Harry Potter Characters. I think it should also be said that me and my dear cousin should not be allowed to write stories together after 9 p.m. on week nights and after we have each had loads of sugar. AND PLEASE PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! I'M BEGGING HERE! REVIEWS ARE GREAT! **


	2. And Detention!

That night in Detention

**both partnerships are sitting far from each other**

**Mia: **I've got to go get a bezoar from the store room. I'll be right back.

**Al: **Alright. I've got this under control.

**Mia goes but gets locked in the store room**

**D: **I've got to go get something form the store room.

**T: ****not paying attention to Draco.** Okay. You do that.

**Draco opens the door to the store room.**

**Mia: **Malfoy, don't let that door sh-…

**door slams shut**

Mia: DAMMIT! YOU ARE FLIPPING USELESS, FERRET!

**D: **What the flip Riddle? You're the damn one who didn't say something about it until too late. **muttering now** Damn mudblood.

**Mia: **I heard that and I am not a mudblood you worthless prick! My mother is Bellatrix Lestrange and my Father is the Dark Lord, Tom Marvalo Riddle. So do not piss me off! **throws a worry wart potion at him**

**D: ****starts worrying** OMIGOD! Are we ever gonna get out of here? I think I failed that test in Ancient Runes! What if when we get out, Justin Bieber rules the entire world?…**effects wear off** What in the hell? I sounded like a chick! **throws a shape shifting potion at Mia**

**Mia: ****turns into a blue Mink** Damn you, Malfoy! **turns back to original self**

**D: **I think you make a good little mink. Because that way you can't hurt me! **knocks over a bottle of Amortentia that spills on both of them**

**Mia: **Draco! I LOVE YOU!

**D: **I love you, too, Mia.

**snogging and then Snape opens the door with Allie and Tyler standing right there as well.**

**P.S.: **I leave for an hour and you two lock yourselves in the supply closet and snog?

**D: ****looks around nervously** Yeah well sorry. We couldn't help it. **holding Mia's hand**

**Al: ****standing behind Snape, holds hand out to Tyler** Pay up you wanker!

**T: ****puts 15 Galleons into Allie's hand**

**Mia**: **trying to explain to Snape** I came in first to get something for my potion and got locked in. Then he came in and the door shut again and we started throwing thngs at each other and, and, and…

**P.S.: **I've heard quite enough, Miss Riddle. You two may both leave… And stay away from Amortentia from now on.

**they run off holding hands**

**T: **Thanks Professor!

**Al: **Yeah, Thanks. We knew they liked each other before but this is great.

**P.s.: **No problem you two. Just keep an eye on them… Once it wears off you will have problems.


End file.
